


Of Healing and Hospitals

by WolfStar2018



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Endgame Fix-It, Feels for Everyone, I made myself cry - fair warning, Nurse Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar2018/pseuds/WolfStar2018
Summary: Steve decides he's done fighting. He goes to college and becomes a nurse. This is the story of how it affects to rest of the team.
Kudos: 14





	Of Healing and Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta on this one: DarkEmb3r. Check out her stuff! She's great.

Steve wanted to be the one to take the stones back. He hadn't discussed it with Bucky, but he wanted to see Peggy one more time. Apologize while she was lucid enough to understand, and remember, the conversation. Maybe give her that dance. So he did. He danced with her. Told her everything she would allow him too. She wouldn't allow much. She was very happy that he survived, was also very happy he was back with Bucky. She always knew how close they were to each other. She knew from the moment she saw them together. So she kissed him on the cheek and told him to be happy. They both cried when it was time for him to leave, but they knew it couldn't last.

When he came back, everyone encouraged him to find something other than being Captain America. So he became a nurse. He couldn't just sit around, knowing people were hurting, not doing anything. He was accepted at a children's hospital in New York. No one was surprised, but everyone was very happy for him. He was thrilled. He went to work happy.

It was still hard, of course. The kids were sick, some he knew wouldn't make it. He would often go home and cry. Then he would wake up the next day and go into work, smiling as always. No matter how sick the kids were, they were always excited to see Captain America. He loved it. He would dress up once in a while, go into the hospital on his off days, wearing the uniform. The rest of the Avengers would go with him sometimes. Once in a while they would all go together. Usually it was just one or two. The kids were always very happy to see any of them. Steve loved it.

Bucky decided he would help Sam once in a while, but he didn't enjoy the fighting. Eventually he started visiting Steve, almost every shift. The first time he came in wearing a t-shirt, a tiny little blonde girl came up to him. She yanked on his shirt to get his attention, and when he looked down she pointed to her own shoulder. She had to have her arm amputated because of the cancer. Bucky knelt down so he could talk to her better, held out his metal hand to her, and she put her hand in his. That's when Steve walked out and saw them. That's the first time since her surgery that the little girl spoke. She thanked Bucky and kissed him on the cheek. Then walked away, smiling. Bucky was stunned, later, when Steve told him why it was so important for that little girl.

After that Bucky actively sought out the little girl a few more times. Then he realized how much it was helping her, so he looked for more kids with amputations. Not just arms. Legs, feet, single fingers, anything. He wasn't picky. He would talk to the other kids as well, if they came up to him. Usually it was the kids who had amputations that would come up to him though.

Bucky went to the tower one day, visiting the rest of the team. He mentioned how amazing it was to see the kids smiling, trying to be normal kids even though they lost a limb. Tony jumped up, grabbed Bucky's arm and dragged him to the lab. At this point, everyone was used to Tony being weird, so no one said anything and Bucky just went along. Tony brought up one of his holoscreens, started rambling for a minute, then finally explained what it was. Bucky was ecstatic. The two spent more time in the lab over the next few weeks, then finally Tony started building a new wing of the children's hospital.

It took a few months to complete the new wing, but once it was finished, Tony and Bucky went to work. The first kid they brought in was that little blond girl. She came back out with a bright pink, sparkly right arm. The next kid, a small boy, picked an Iron Man theme for his leg, and his mother cried when he walked across the room. Then a kid came in, while Clint was there, and she was deaf. She lost her left foot, right up past the ankle, and Tony fixed her up. Clint spoke to her while she was there, he fell in love with the kids after that and came to visit almost daily. Eventually each Avenger started to visit quite frequently.

Tony named the new wing after the Avengers, and the hospital quickly became the most popular in the area. Almost everyone who came would try to pay Tony or the other Avengers, for the help or the new limb. Tony always refused. Told everyone that he felt better helping out like this.

Steve was the happiest man on earth. He had his best guy, his team, his new job. They were all happy. Even through all the fights, protecting earth, they still went to bed with smiles on their faces most nights.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I asked my husband for help naming the new wing of the hospital and all he could come up with was "Armor-Up: Where Kids Assemble" and I just can't not tell you. I cannot keep that to myself.


End file.
